1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging devices, and more particularly to a portable hook hanging system particularly useful for campers and backpackers that includes one or more hook elements that are releasably connected to a generally vertical object, such as a tree trunk, by a flexible cord or belt for hanging and supporting various articles from the hook elements.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common problem when camping, backpacking, or picnicking out of doors, is that there is no convenient means of hanging or storing gear and the variety of loose articles associated with such endeavors. It is often desirable to hang lanterns for optimum light, and place some articles above the ground to allow them to dry or to prevent animals from gaining access to them.
Usually, if a picnic table is available, the table top serves as the storage area and is quickly cluttered with various items. Some campers will drape wet clothing over their tent to dry, and others will tie a clothesline between two trees. Many campers will drive a nail into a tree to hang articles, such as lanterns and water bags which causes harm to the tree and is a safety hazard to other campers unaware of the nail sticking out of the tree.
Thus, a longfelt need exists for a portable hanging system that can be carried in a compact stored condition and quickly and easily installed on a tree trunk or other vertical object which will allow a wide variety of articles to be suspended and supported above the ground.
There are several patents which disclose various hanging devices which encircle a vertical member and support other objects.
Fischett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,612 discloses a fishing harness which is strapped around the waist of the user and has a socket or cup for bracing a fishing rod to relieve strain while fishing.
Cucullo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,343 discloses a gravestone flower support which utilizes a metal band having its longitudinal edges bent over to form longitudinal beads along the top and bottom longitudinal edges and provide a guide for an adjacent band portion, likewise having its longitudinal edges bent over to form complementary beads. A toothed portion of the metal band interlocks with the beaded portion such that they cannot be released from each other. A metal wreath support and a metal conical flower receptacle have U-shaped bends at the rear portions for supporting them on the metal band.
Buckley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537 discloses a sling and bracket type hanging device which can be mounted on a tree. The device utilizes a vertical bracket formed of angle iron which is secured vertically to a tree trunk by an elastic band which encircles the trunk at the lower end of the bracket. An elongate horizontal support affixed to the medial portion of the vertical angle bracket extends horizontally outward therefrom and is supported by a rope sling which is looped around the tree trunk above the elastic band and its attached at its free end to the medial portion of the horizontal support arm.
My previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,911, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable hanging system for attachment to vertical objects which utilizes several different types of brackets that are attached to a vertical object with a belt and each is designed to support various articles.
My previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,344, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a portable hanging shelf for attachment to vertical objects which utilizes brackets that are attached to a vertical object with a belt and are designed to suspend one or more shelf members.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a portable hook hanging system particularly useful for campers and backpackers that includes one or more hook elements that are releasably connected to a generally vertical object, such as a tree trunk, by a flexible cord or belt for hanging and supporting various articles. In a preferred embodiment, a plurality of hooks along with a rod and several lengths of cord are supplied in a kit and a flexible belt may also be supplied in the kit. Each hook has a generally H-shaped main body portion with first and second U-shaped recess extending transversely across the main body portion with the openings of the U-shaped recesses facing in vertically opposed directions. A flat rectangular tang portion and a flat leg portion are formed on a back side of the main body portion and a vertical slot is formed between the tang portion and main body portion which receives the cord or belt. Shallow slots formed in the inwardly curved surfaces of the U-shaped recesses allow the hook to be connected to the vertical object using a cord. Apertures are formed through the main body portion and leg portion for receiving a cord or the rod. When the hooks are secured, the tang portion and leg portion are firmly engaged against the exterior surface of the vertical object, and the main body portion with the U-shaped recesses is disposed closely adjacent to the vertical object such that various articles may be hung and supported therefrom. The rod is inserted into the apertures for supporting a lantern or other article at its outer end. All the components can be stored in a compact configuration and are easily transported.